


An Accident

by TooLameForYou



Series: Roller Skating Fortress AU [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I mean have you met Spy?, I'll probably make more of these tbh, Minor Violence, Random & Short, Scout is sick of Spy, Sniper is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: "Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?" Scout questioned, his tone of voice as desperate as his gaze.





	An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A little short story I got inspired to write from a prompt on Pintrest ( Credit: thefakereadhead.com - Prompt #101-#105 ) for my Roller Skating Fortress AU that I came up one day during work because doing actual work at the workplace is lame. Feel free to check it out ( http://t-oolameforyou.tumblr.com/tagged/roller_skating_fortress_au )

Seething with bandage hands balled up to his side, his eyes narrowed down to slits as Scout glared at the backside of a certain Frenchman donning a blue suit as he trotted off towards the back to handle the birthday party for the afternoon skate. It was the only party for the afternoon, and also, the only people skating at the rink as nobody except for the party had shown up that Saturday afternoon. Which meant everyone else was bored or stuck cleaning while Spy handled the party yet, even though every ounce of focus should be on the party, he still managed to crawl under Scout's skin making the male frustrated and homicidal. 

"I'm going to punch that condescending smirk right off his damn face!" Scout roared, unable to contain his anger any longer and was about to stomp off towards the back until an Australian accent had him halt in place, the tone of voice remaining calm and soothing. "Mate, don't let him get under your skin... You know as well as I do that he's expecting you to run back there and cause a scene."

"Yeah, but he's just so fucking arrogant and ugh! I just want to punch him at least once, Snipes." The boy pleaded, desperate to release his anger out on the man that had caused it and turned to face the Sniper who was chilling behind the snack bar counter a few feet away. The only response that came from the Australian was him shaking his head, unwilling to agree to such a foolish plan as it would lead to both of the idiots getting hurt and probably a refund on the party for having to deal with said idiots. 

"Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?" Scout questioned, his tone of voice as desperate as his gaze.

"Yes."

"What if I just break his nose a little, then?" An attempt to compromise, Sniper realized he would be stuck hearing Scout the rest of his shift if he didn't agree to something and with a rather loud sigh while two of his forefingers pinched the bridge of his nose, he relented. "Make it look like an accident and keep my name out of it if you get caught, bloody hell, I don't care." 

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Scout trotted over to the snack bar counter where he leaned on said counter, his arms crossing over his chest which confused the bushman, but he didn't question it. Perhaps the boy got some wits suddenly and realized that hurting the spook wasn't going to solve anything. Of course, it would be fun, but it wouldn't make the Frenchman learn a lesson and the two would be fighting over the same shit by tomorrow where Scout would want to punch Spy all over again.

Twenty minutes passed and Scout hadn't budge an inch from his spot though, Spy soon came in to view, trotting back towards Snack bar carrying a large brown serving tray that blocked his view. As the Frenchman neared where Scout stood casually, the boy stuck his foot out a little and started to pretend to turn around, eyes blazing with mischief as behind him, the Frenchman tripped with the tray where the spook slammed his face into the side of serving tray with a yelp as both he fell to the floor. Cursing in French, with narrowed eyes as Spy lifted himself from the floor, directing his anger towards Scout who actually managed to look confused while blood tricked down from the spook's nose.

"You brat!" Spy spat out towards Scout who in response titled his head like a confused dog who didn't understand why it was being scolded as Spy pinched his nose in attempt to stop the bleeding. "Dude, chill... It isn't my fault you're clumsy as fuck." 

"I think you broke your nose though... I'd have medic take a look at it before it becomes disfigured like the rest of your face though." Scout nonchalantly stated, shrugging his shoulder before returning his gaze back to Sniper who, was too flabbergasted to react. Spy took a step forward, a homicidal hunger in his eyes before he shook his head, muttered in French and stormed off while keeping his head low almost as if he didn't want to be seen. 

"You sly little roo." Sniper commented once Spy was out of hearing range, a grin forming on the bushman's face as that had been quite clever. The Frenchman had no proof that Scout had done it on purpose and if someone did happen to see what had taken place, it would have looked like an accident unless they had heard the conversation passed between the two less then half an hour ago. "What do you mean, Snipes? It was an accident."

"Right, an accident."


End file.
